Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism
Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism (MUTO) also spelled M.U.T.O. is a term used by the organization Monarch in the MonsterVerse, designated to kaiju before identification. After identification, the MUTOs receive a species name, and if they are daikaiju, they become referred to as Titans. While all Titans were MUTOs before their designations, some continue to remain unidentified, such as Kraken, the MUTOs, and the skeletal remains of an Anguirus-like skeleton. Meaning MUTO is an acronym for "Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism". "Titan" refers to giant monsters in Greek Mythology, and has since become used to refer to giant monsters in general (including kaiju themselves). History The MUTOs are different species of ancient creatures that were once thought to have gone extinct. However, it was discovered that they survived by going into hibernation, subsisting on the natural radiation from the Earth's core. They have been sighted throughout history, as evidenced by a variety of cave paintings, drawings, and stories featuring fictional creatures. After the MUTO attack on San Francisco in 2014, more and more MUTOs are gradually uncovered, such as Ghidorah within Antarctica in 2016. However, the event also seems to have prompted the unveiling of MUTOs discovered long before the San Francisco incident, such as Kong, Mothra and Rodan. Since the San Francisco incident, when their presence was made known to the world as a whole, they have been classified as Titans (which originates from the prefix in their biological designation, Titanus) to distinguish them from the parasitic creatures that continue to be referred to only as MUTOs. Then more and more keep on showing up every year until 2019. Following Godzilla’s supposed death, Titans around the globe start to awaken from their slumber upon hearing the call of Ghidorah, the new Alpha. Ghidorah commands all of the Titans to attack major cities as a plan to terraform the planet into a suitable habitat. However, Godzilla manages to recover from his wounds and with the aid of Mothra, as well as human military forces cooperating with Monarch, he is able to kill Ghidorah and becomes the new Alpha Titan. Alphas The MUTOs and Titans operate in a form of hierarchy, with the most powerful among them being referred to as the Alpha, regardless of species. The rank of Alpha seems to be earned through combat that sometimes ends in death, such as when Godzilla regains his throne after thousands of years by killing Ghidorah. The victor wins the allegiance of almost all MUTOs and Titans, although rival Alpha species refuse to submit (such as Godzilla and Ghidorah refusing to submit to each other throughout their history, or Kong refusing to submit to either of them), as do Titans that are closely allied with a rival Alpha (such as Mothra). The Alpha possesses the power to command all of the allied Titans, who will follow through with these commands, regardless of whether they are for benevolent or malevolent intents. List of MUTOs Alphas * Godzilla * Ghidorah * Kong * Dagon (presumed) * Icely * Destoroyah Titans * Mothra * Rodan * Behemoth * Scylla * Methuselah * Mokele-Mbembe * Baphomet * Typhon * Abaddon * Bunyip * Tiamat * Sekhmet * Leviathan * Amhuluk * Aqrabuamelu * Yamata no Orochi * Quetzalcoatl * Margygr * MUTO Prime * Camazotz * Snake Ghidorah * Piranha Skull * Biollante * Battra * Megaguirus * Hellthorn * Desghidorah * Dagahra * Cthulhu * Hydra * Wyvern * Demogorgon * Megalon * Kumonga * Bagan * Hedorah * Ebirah * Kamacuras * Orga * Hanzaki * Monster X * Lovethra Creatures of Skull Island * Skullcrawlers * Psychovulture * Sker Buffalos * Mother Longlegs * Spore Mantis * Mire Squid * Death Jackals * Sirenjaws * Swamp Locusts * Magma Turtles * Vinestranglers * Holy Tigers Unidentified * Shinomura * Winged MUTO * Eight-legged MUTOs * Kraken * Giant Spider * Giant ants * Giant Snakes * Carnivorous Plant * Anguirus * King MUTO * King TOTHRA * Biozilla * G.M.K.R